


March 14: Telling

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Damn I adore Mating Rituals, Drabble, Let me create 174 more of them for you, M/M, Mating Rituals, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "telling".





	March 14: Telling

“You have the Petition?”

Of course John had it. How a list of his son’s likes and dislikes — about everything from food to fabric softener — were supposed to help him find a Mate he didn’t understand. Then again, he wasn’t the Matcher.

Deaton nodded as he read the sixteen pages. He didn’t take notes. He made the occasional, ‘ah’ noise. It was almost as maddening as his general inability to state anything outright. John hoped that wasn’t going to happen today.

“Very informative.” Deaton put the papers on the table. “Your son should focus on Werewolves.”

That was… very good.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _telling (adj): revealing; indicative of much otherwise unnoticed._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
